


That Weird Kid

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Between Episodes, Cute, Dean Ships It, Drabble Collection, Grumpy Dean, Jack Feels, M/M, Parenthood, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean allow Jack to visit his new friend in the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the Season 13 premiere. (And just like that, a new ship was born.)

"15 minutes," Dean grunts. "That's it. No more than that."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Dean. Come on." He turns to Jack then with a smile. "Take as long as you need. We'll be here."

"Okay..." The young Nephilim says, looking between the both of them.

He walks away from them then, walking down the hall of the hospital to find his friend. Those two are strange. Sam and Dean. They've saved the world many times apparently, and are very closely attached. They wanted to kill him at first, specifically Dean, but for now, he has changed his mind. Jack doesn't really care. All he truly cares about right now is finding Clark.

It's his fault that he's in here. Jack blames himself for bringing the danger towards him. If only he hadn't wandered over to where he worked. Clark is an amazing human being, one of the few he's met so far. His attitude is refreshing; there are things that Jack likes about him. His humor, the information about the world he provides, the delightful sounds called music. In their short time together, Jack had come to like Clark.

Like...

Like? Yes. Or...something? Emotions are complicated, but there is always one so constant with him: Fear. Fear of being taken, and the fear of losing Clark.

Soon, after wandering around for some time, Jack arrives at his destination. He stands outside of Clark's room, watching his mother read from a newspaper while talking to her son. It makes Jack think about his own mother, about how much she loved him, about how she's enjoying her blissful existence in Heaven. He learned from her, and strangely, he misses her so much. After much deliberation, Jack makes his presence known to them.

"Jack," Clark says, smiling. "Hey, man."

"Hello." He responds.

Clark's mother smiles as well, folding up the newspaper. She gets up. "Hi, Jack. I'll let you two talk alone."

In the blink of an eye, she's gone, leaving both boys to their own devices. Jack mutters up enough courage to walk all the way inside, pulling up a chair close to Clark's bedside. He looks a little weak right now, but stable. The blade went deep, yet not deep enough to kill. For that, Jack is grateful. Clark sits up, sitting on the edge of the bed facing Jack. That smile, those bright eyes. Amazing.

"Thanks for comin' to see me."

"I almost didn't." When Clark looks at him as if he's been kicked hard, Jack quickly tries to reword it. "I almost didn't make it. I had to beg to come see you."

Clark chuckles. "Oh, I see. Your mom and dad were giving you shit about it, huh?"

"Sam and Dean aren't my parents..." Jack says quietly. "But they're close to it. I guess I like them. I think Sam understands me."

"Well, whatever's going on between you guys, I'm just happy to see that you're okay."

"Likewise. I'm sorry. I brought them to you and your mother, and I nearly got you killed." Jack puts his head down. "This is all my fault."

He feels Clark's hand on his cheek then. It's so warm. Jack looks up into his eyes. "I'm not sorry. At least I got to meet you. That weird kid."

Without warning, Clark's face comes closer to Jack's until their lips are touching. This feels...strange, yet right. Welcoming. Jack is shocked, and his eyes widen. His cheeks burn hot, and he blushes. This is a very intimate action, that much he is aware of, but he allows it to happen because he likes it. He likes the feel of Clark's lips on his, so he tries his best to copy his movements.

Humans are complicated.

****

"This is ridiculous." Dean grumbles, powerwalking through the hospital. "Shoulda never let him out of our sights."

Sam huffs, right behind him. "He's worried about his friend, okay? Let him have some time."

"I gave him enough time. It's time to go."

"Do you know who you sound like right now? Dad. If we're gonna be keeping Jack with us, we need to be..."

Sam doesn't get to finish what he was about to say. Once they reach Clark's room, they're silent. Sam and Dean watch silently as Lucifer's love child and a human make out. Sam is taken aback, but Dean moreso. They both back away slowly from the room, determined to give the all powerful being and his friend (boyfriend?) some much needed space. Dean looks towards Sam, eyebrow up in thought. Sam just shrugs, pursing his lips together in mild amusement.

"You saw that, right?" Dean questions. "I mean... _you saw that, right!?_ "

"I--I did. I did see it."

"I--I just--he has a boyfriend now. Okay, great. Not even less than a day old, and he's kissing boys. Jesus Christ. Parenting ain't easy."

"No," Sam hums, looking at their charge. Jack giggles, resting his head on Clark's shoulder. "It's not. Young love. Remind you of anything?"

"No..."

"Dean."

"It doesn't."

"Mhm."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean sighs, walking towards the entrance, face flushed red. "I'll be in the car. Tell him to hurry up."

As Dean makes his exit, Sam reminisces on the good old times. The stolen kisses, the secret hand holding, the quick and knowing glances, all of it. He sees himself in Jack. He's good, and Sam knows it. Jack isn't going to be like Lucifer, he'll make sure of it.

He just hopes that he isn't gonna be the one to give Jack the talk about the birds and the bees...


	2. Young and Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean watch as Jack and Clark become closer.

Dean finds it incredibly fascinating yet odd to see the Son of Satan engaging with another person, let alone kissing said person. Clark, the boy who was stabbed by that Angel bitch a while ago. He's here, in the bunker, laughing and doing his homework with Jack. Sam is off making them sandwiches like the good housewife he is now. Dean is just baffled. How did it come to this? Taking care of the Antichrist? And how does he have a boyfriend already?

Clark's mom must have some sort of death wish. It's a proven fact that anyone close to either Sam or Dean dies a painful death. Clark can't be here, or some big bad Demon or whatever will kill him. But maybe that's not true. If Jack is so powerful, then it's possible that he can protect him just fine from any evil monsters. If he's being honest, Dean thinks that Jack having this kid around is a good thing. Technically, he's one of the first humans he has met since birth, and according to Jack, Clark has taught him a few things.

Dean doesn't wanna know what else he could've possibly taught him while they were together. Soon, Sam comes out of the kitchen with the sandwiches, dropping them both in front of the boys. Dean watches Sam as he does so. He looks excited, happy. That's how he is. He Loves seeing others happy. Empathetic giant. The love of Dean's life honestly.

"There ya go," says Sam. "Eat up."

"Thank you." Jack hums.

Clark takes a bite. "Thanks, Mr. Winchester."

Sam laughs. It's cute. "Oh, no. Mr. Winchester was my father." Dean silently groans as he knows that lame dad joke. "Call me Sam, same with Dean. No mister."

"Sam?" Dean clears his throat, getting up. "Let me talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, okay." Dean leads them out of the room towards the kitchen. Once inside, Dean checks to see if those teens are looking. "So, what's this about?"

Dean huffs, grabbing Sam's neck to bring him down for a deep kiss. Sam yelps, but it's muffled in Dean's mouth. He runs his fingers through his baby brother's hair, touching his chest, his back, everywhere, just to feel him. Sam moans quietly, but pulls back. He breaks off the kiss prematurely, lips plush and swollen red. He chuckles, wiping off his mouth and it makes Dean want to do dirty things to him.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"Really?" Sam queries.

Dean looks to the side. "Yeah..."

"Mhm."

"You were just so adorable in there, okay!?" Dean confesses. "No chick flick moments, but goddammit, Sammy, you played the part of the mom so well! I see how you are with Jack...and it kinda reminds me of how I used to be with you."

Sam frowns. "It does?"

"Yeah. You know how I used to dote on you all the time, how I followed you around to make sure you were okay. Man, I still remember your first birthday. I had a little party, just you and me. I don't know where Dad went, but it was great. You were babbling as I sung happy birthday to you with a little cupcake. You kept clapping your hands. Chubby baby."

Dean blinks away the wetness in his eyes, realizing that he's gone too far down memory lane. But before he can brush it all off as a joke, Sam hugs him tight, putting his face in his hair. Such a strange change of pace between them. Just like when Dean became the little spoon. Simply outrageous...even if he enjoyed it a lot, he'd never tell Sam. Nope. Never ever.

"You've done so much for me my whole life." Sam mumbles. "I can't ever thank you enough, Dean. I love you so much, more than you'll ever realize."

These words strike deep into Dean's heart. He hugs Sam back. "I love you too, Sammy."

Their moment it cut short when Jack soon enters the room. They separate, clearing their throats. "Clark and I are going to be in my room for a while."

Sam nods. "Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Alright."

After Jack leave, Dean's brain finally starts functioning right again. "Leave the door open!"


End file.
